love child
by label kills
Summary: Tenchi finds out the truth


It was a brisk morning in NYC, Tenchi had not gotten a wink of sleep all night because of the lights and sounds of the city that never sleeps.  
It was now 3:39 am and he couldn't stand it anymore,  
"I will just go out for a walk,no harm in that"...he couldn't have been more wrong.  
  
As he walked down the hall to get his jacket he noticed that he was the only one awake,"Best to let them all sleep" he thought to himself  
"I'll just head out for a short walk and be back with NYC style Bagels for everyone"He said as he slip through the door and out into the streets.  
He had only been walking for about ten mins when a man approched him, "Yo! Motherfucker! Hand ova yo cream or I'll bust a cap on yo ass"  
he yell out as he walked up to Tenchi, "I know yo faggot jap bastads! yo out fo a walk, well it will be ya last unless yo do what I say! Aiiight?",  
Tenchi was perplexed..."I'm very sorry, I'm form out of town and--" Tenchi was interupted, "Shut yo damn mouth yo cock sucker! I done told jah dat shit already! Yo betta do what I say!",  
Tenchi had relized that this man wished to do him harm" I have no choice" he thought "I must use the TENCHI SWORD!"..  
out of nowhere Tenchi brought forth a very large sword and pointed it at his attacker "Stop!" comanded Tenchi as the man brought his hand gun up and in Tenchi's face  
"What the fuck is tha matter wit yo!" replyed the man as he back-handed Tenchi across the face with his gun "Put yo faggot ass toy away! I don't think yo understand me, I'm not playin around!"  
The man then cocked his gun and gave one final warning to Tenchi, "Pick you gay ass shit up and I blaze yo! Do wat I say and yo gonna live to go back to yo hood!" many thoughts raced through Tenchi's mind  
"Whay is this happening? Who is this man? and what the HELL is he talking about!" he had to make a life of death choice then and there...just then the man yell at Tenchi "I'm sick of this shit!" He then smashed   
Tenchi in the head with the side of his gun, Tenchi was out cold.  
The sun was just starting to come up over the skyscrapers when Tenchi woke up...."what happend???" he said has he forced himself up.."where are my shoes???? My wallet is gone too!"  
he then looked down to see what time it was on his "Chinese K-Mart" watch..."Holy shit! it 6 am!" Tenchi jumped to his feet and ran his ass back to the appartment he had left almost 3 hours ago.  
after only 3 mins of running he reached his destination, he jammed his key into the door and flung it open!...but no one was awake that he could see...."Hello????" Tenchi yelledout but no reply came back just funny little sounds coming form   
his friends rooms, he carefuly creeped up and peered through a crack in Nagi's door....He lamst fainted after seeing what was going on in that room, he burst in and was in total shock at what he found! "OH MY GOD!!!! YOU ARE ALL LESBIANS!!!!!!!!!"  
Nagi,Ryoko and Aeka struggeld to explain..."you see Tenchi,you where never supposed to find out about this","We smoked some stuff and wanted a little action","Nagi and Ryoko said that It would be fun,and you whern't here so we-" Tenchi couldn't stand to   
hear another word! "Nooooo!!!!!!!" he yell out in total horror "Grandpa! Grandpa! Dad! Dad!" Aeka wraped a sheet around herself and yell out to Tenchi "Tenchi! Wait come back!" but it was to late tenchi burst into his dad and grandpa's room and saw to his complete horror  
all the rest of his friends in the same bed with tons of drugs all around the room! "FUCK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he screamed and reached for a gun as the tryed to calm him down.  
6 hrs had past and the cops still where waiting for tenchi to come out of the appartment,"If this fucker dosn't coem out soon...We will have to go in and get him!" one of the cops said to another, just then Tenchi kicked out a window and started yelling at the cops  
"You motherfuckers better get back of this fucking Cabbit dies!" Tenchi held a cabbit up by its fur with his gun at it's head! "He! Idiot!" one of the cops yelled "No one gives a fuck if you shoot that stuffed toy!" Tenchi got all red with anger! "Its not a toy you fucking pig! Its a Cabbit! It can turn into a fucking space ship!"  
the cops all started laughing "This bastard is on speed or some shit, either that or the fucker is just plain crazy!","we better take him out befor he hurts more people" the cops said with a grim out look on Tenchi just as one of the SWAT men fired a gas bomb into the open window Tenchi came flying out of the 54th floor with cabbit in hand  
"Damn you Cabbit! Turn into a spaceship!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he screamed at the lifeless toy that he held in his hand, Tenchi fliped end over end and smashed face first into the sidewalk,above him with the window wide open you could smell the blood of his friends and the smoke made by the police's gas bomb.  
  
Aiiight? 


End file.
